The Last Memory
by flotternz
Summary: My response to the Mark Wills challenge on the CSI100 LJ community - G/C, G/S & N/S
1. The Last Memory

TITLE: The Last Memory  
  
AUTHOR: Saz  
  
EMAIL: flotterbum@netscape.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
NOTES: This is another series that I wrote in response to the Mark Will's challenge on the CSI100 LJ community.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Last Memory By Saz  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As he pulls me into his embrace there's no doubt in my mind that it'll be the last time I ever feel his arms around me.  
  
I've lost him.  
  
But I never really had him to begin with, did I? He loved me, but never as deeply as he loved her. I was just a consolation to him, until Catherine came to her senses.  
  
And now they were going to be together, and I was going to be alone once more.  
  
His lips brush across my forehead as he pulls away from me once and for all.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara."  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	2. Any Fool Can Say Goodbye

TITLE: Any Fool Can Say Goodbye  
  
AUTHOR: Saz  
  
SEQUEL: Sequel to The Last Memory  
  
EMAIL: flotterbum@netscape.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
NOTES: This is another series that I wrote in response to the Mark Will's challenge on the CSI100 LJ community.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Any Fool Can Say Goodbye By Saz  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I feel guilt as I pull away from her, guilt that I lied to her, guilt that I led her on, made her believe that I cared for her as much as she did me.  
  
We came together in mutual loneliness. I exploited the depth of her feelings for me because I *needed* to feel the warmth of another body against mine. I *needed* her devotion, loyal and unquestioning.  
  
But I was never completely dedicated to her. My heart always belonged somewhere else, with someone else, someone who up until now hadn't realized she felt the same way.  
  
And now, we're finally going to be together.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	3. High, Low And In Between

TITLE: High, Low And In Between  
  
AUTHOR: Saz  
  
SEQUEL: Sequel to Any Fool Can Say Goodbye  
  
EMAIL: flotterbum@netscape.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
NOTES: This is another series that I wrote in response to the Mark Will's challenge on the CSI100 LJ community.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
High, Low And In Between By Saz  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I watch as he leaves her house, a satchel clutched in his white-knuckled hand, and guilt filling his face. Guilt that he would normally have hidden away.  
  
But not anymore.  
  
I feel a sting of remorse and pity for Sara, for the way she's been spurned, but as Gil opens the door and slides into his seat, his hand snaking out to grip mine, the guilt is eaten away by the love I feel for him.  
  
The love that's reciprocated.  
  
Things are going to be difficult at work, but with Gil Grissom at my side I think I can manage.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	4. Right Here

TITLE: Right Here  
  
AUTHOR: Saz  
  
EMAIL: flotterbum@netscape.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRINGS: Nick/Sara  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right Here By Saz  
  
~*~*~  
  
I don't expect pain on her face as she opens the door. I don't expect the red, swollen eyes, nor the dull emotionless-ness of her eyes.  
  
She looks at me but doesn't see me as she pushes the door open and walks back into the apartment. Concern makes me follow and grip her arm, making her face me.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Tears roll down her cheeks as her eyes blaze with hurt and anger. Without benefit of words I know what he's done.  
  
"Hold me Nick."  
  
I'm only happy to comply and draw her into my embrace, eager to show her that I care.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


	5. Help Me Fall

TITLE: Help Me Fall  
  
AUTHOR: Saz  
  
EMAIL: flotterbum@netscape.net  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: Nick/Sara  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Help Me Fall By Saz  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know what makes me act. It could be the feel of his arms around me, or the comforting words he's whispering in my ear, or perhaps the conviction I feel in him to consol me.  
  
So when I look up at him, when I brush my lips across his, when his arms tighten around me after the momentary surprise passes and we deepen the kiss, I don't know who's more surprised.  
  
It's wrong, we both know it, but it feels so *right*. I don't stop him when he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom because deep down I *want* this to happen.  
  
I don't care if it's wrong.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~ 


End file.
